A conventional hanger stand contains an H-shaped base including two horizontal columns and two vertical columns erected on the two horizontal columns respectively, two rotatable connectors arranged on two tops of the two vertical columns individually, and two fitting apertures defined in the two rotatable connectors respectively so as to accommodate a horizontal hanging rod.
However, such a conventional hanger stand is merely applied to hang clothes.
An improved hanger stand further contains two orifices defined through the two vertical columns respectively so as to screw with two bolts, such that a holding plate is fixed between the two vertical columns. However, a height of each of the two vertical columns is limited by each of the two bolts, and the holding plate cannot be fixed securely.
Another conventional hanger stand contains a base including two horizontal columns, two pairs of vertical columns connected with the two horizontal columns respectively, multiple slide rails locked between the two pairs of vertical columns, multiple storage baskets slidably mounted on the multiple slide rails individually.
Nevertheless, a distance between the two horizontal columns is limited, so a distance between the two pairs of vertical columns has to match with the distance between the two horizontal columns, and two ends of each of the multiple slide rails extend beyond front and rear rims of the two pairs of the vertical columns, thus causing poor appearance.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.